1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mechanical separation of workpieces having plastic material in the area of separation, in particular packages for flowable media joined together in pairs in the area of the head, with feed and discharge means with guide rails and drivers and with separating cutters arranged on the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has already been proposed to use an approximately 10 cm long belt provided on one edge with a cutting blade for mechanically separating workpieces, in particular packages for flowable media deep-drawn from plastics material, which belt is moved from one roller past the cutting point to another roller, while the newly manufactured packages for flowable media are conveyed at right angles to the direction of feed of this separating belt. During tests it has been shown that it is very difficult to separate several packages in one operation, although it was indeed possible to use the separating belt provided with teeth for sawing through, but when a smooth blade without teeth was used, separation was particularly difficult when a joining seam or the like which was to be sawn through or cut through was not straight, but instead at the same time had other contours which also had to be separated, for example when cutting has to be done through the middle of an opening means. The precise guiding of the thin separating belt along the cutting plane was problematic. Although the problem of good guiding of the separating blade was recognized and guide cheeks provided, they had to be arranged in a moveable manner and constructed in a costly manner and could not keep the separating belt in the right place along the long path between the two dispensing rollers and guide it continuously and precisely without interruption because of its unstable movements.